cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Justified (2010 series)
Justified (TV series; 2010 - present *Created by Graham Yost *Based on "Fire in the Hole" by Elmore Leonard Male Deaths *Randolph Adams (Ep. 3.6 When the Guns Come Out) * John Lee Ames (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Tate Ammons (Ep. 3.6 When the Guns Come Out) * Sam Anderson (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * Matthew John Armstrong (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Omar Avila (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Lance Barber (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Raymond J. Barry (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Adam Bartley (Ep. 3.4 The Devil You Know) * Chadwick Boseman (Ep. 2.4 For Blood or Money) * Greg Bryan (Ep. 5.7 Raw Deal) * A.J. Buckley (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * Bobby Campo (Ep. 4.11 Decoy) * Chris Chalk (Ep. 4.7 Money Trap) * Dean Chekvala (Ep. 1.11 Veterans) * Ed Corbin (Ep. 3.4 The Devil You Know) * Patrick Cox (Ep. 2.11 Full Commitment) * Clayne Crawford (Ep. 3.5 Thick as Mud) * Greg Cromer (Ep. 1.3 Fixer) * Kevin Daniels (Ep. 4.7 Money Trap) * Anthony De Longis (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * A.J. Dunn (Ep.4.13 Ghosts) *Ron Eldard (Ep. 4.12 Peace of Mind) * Mark Elias (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Jack Elliott (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * David Fernandez Jr. (Ep. 3.2 Cut Ties) * James Ferris (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Steven Flynn (Ep. 3.1 The Gunfighter) * Mike Foy (Ep. 3.3 Harlan Roulette) *M.C. Gainey (Ep. 1.13 Bulletville) * Edi Gathegi (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * Brian Goodman (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Jason Gray-Stanford (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) * Peter Greene (Ep. 1.1 Fire in the Hole) * Demetrius Grosse (Ambiguous) (Ep. 3.13 Slaughterhouse) *Michael Harding (III) (Ep. 3.2 Cut Ties) * Will Harris (Ep. 2.3 The I of the Storm) * Jim Haynie (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Darin Heames (Ep. 1.11 Veterans) * Brad William Henke (Ep. 2.9 Brother's Keeper) * Blake Heron (Ep. 3.11 Measures) * Grainger Hines (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Justin Huen (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * Steve Humphreys (Ep. 2.11 Full Commitment) *Peter Jason (Ep. 1.6 The Collection) * George Jonson (Ep. 4.2 Where's Waldo) *Mickey Jones (Ep. 5.9 Wrong Roads) * James Jordan (Ep. 2.2 The Life Inside) * John Kapelos (Ep. 5.11 The Toll) * Page Kennedy (Ep. 1.3 Fixer) * Ian Reed Kesler (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * Zoran Korach (Ep. 4.13 Ghosts) *Eric Ladin (Ep. 3.3 Harlan Roulette) * David Landry (Ep. 4.11 Decoy) *William Gregory Lee (Ep. 5.5 Shot All to Hell) * James LeGros (Ep. 5.4 Over the Mountain) *Richard Lineback (Ep. 3.1 The Gunfighter) * Jesse Luken (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * William Mapother (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Joseph Mazzello (Ep. 4.3 Truth and Consequences) * Brendan McCarthy (Ep. 3.9 Loose Ends) * Neal McDonough (Ambiguous) (Ep. 3.13 Slaughterhouse) * Clifford McGhee (Ep. 5.2 The Kids Aren't All Right) * Ray McKinnon (Ep. 1.7 Blind Spot) *Rocky McMurray (Ep. 4.8 Outlaw) * David Meunier (Ep. 5.7 Raw Deal) * Daniel Moncada (Ep. 5.13 Restitution) * Michael Mosley (Ep. 2.5 Cottonmouth) * Chris Mulkey (Ep. 2.1 The Moonshine War) * Peter Murnik (Ep. 3.12 Coalition) * Ivo Nandi (Ep. 1.4 Long in the Tooth) * Tyler Nimmons (Ep. 2.3 The I of the Storm) * Amaury Nolasco (Ep. 5.1 A Murder of Crowes) *Mike O'Malley *Ryan O'Nan * Bill Parks * Charlie Paulson *Max Perlich *Ray Porter * Kevin Rankin * William Ragsdale * Michael Rapaport * Channon Roe * Alan Ruck * Hector Atreyu Ruiz *Troy Ruptash * Will Sasso * John-Clay Scott * Johnny Sneed * Alex Solowitz * Josh Stamberg * Todd Stashwick * Michael Stoyanov * David Sullivan * Nathan Sutton * Joseph Lyle Taylor * Stephen Tobolowsky * Emiliano Torres * Alan Tudyk * David Ury * Pruitt Taylor Vince * Reggie Watkins * Muse Watson * Christopher Weir * Travis Wester * Clay Wilcox * Ethan Wilde * Josh Wingate * Ron Yuan Female Deaths *Erin Anderson * Jennifer Birmingham * Valerie Brandy *Dale Dickey * Aja Evans *Willow Geer *Linda Gehringer *Maggie Lawson *Margo Martindale *Danielle Panabaker Category:TV Series Category:2010 TV series debuts Category:FX TV series Category:Western Category:Thriller Category:Action